Reality check
by MarineDweller
Summary: Hilary always wanted to live a fairytale like life but when she lost her job and also has a little kid to take care of, she knew that she had to do a reality check...KaixHil
1. Lost the job

Hey all I am back with another story hope you all like it

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade… not in a million years at least :(

* * *

Reality check

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost the job

* * *

"You're fired!"

She clenched her fists when she heard that. She very well wanted to punch her stuck up boss but she controlled herself. Thanks to her rival's 'smart' move of sleeping with her team's males, they all stuck to the allegation that it was her marketing strategy that made the ketchup company incur huge losses. But in reality it was her rival who made the 'strategy' and when she sensed that it backfired, she gave the 'credit' if you call it that to the innocent brunette. 'Ming ming I really owe you big time' she thought sarcastically.

Hilary Tatibana now was obviously trying hard to restrain from uttering profanities at the boss standing before her, that whore Ming Ming and the whole damn company. Just because she didn't take the whore's route and the boss had a SOFT side for Ming Ming it just didn't mean that she should get fired abruptly without even being given a chance to state her case. Now just where could she find a job since the company she WAS working for happened to be one of the biggest business giants in the world (in food processing at least) – SHIELD inc. News about its affairs of recruiting and firing human resources would spread like wildfire and by now she was positive the news of her getting fired would spread to the deepest corners of the industry and everyone would be blaming her for bringing down the ketchup when it should have been Ming ming instead.

SHIELD Inc was one of the most profitable companies in the food processing industry so it confidently proceeded on introducing a new product- tomato ketchup. Unfortunately, the marketing team of the company was so overconfident that they could overtake Li's sauces in sales (except Hilary of course) that they didn't market the product properly and it had been incurring huge losses for about a year now.

* * *

A ruby eyed brunette was walking dejectedly towards her destination. Anyone who would have seen her right now would say of how beautiful she was… and true, she really was beautiful of five feet six inches, waist length brown hair (which was currently tied in a pony) She was currently wearing a knee length skirt which was normally worn for business purposes; She also wore a formal suit meant for women which actually hugged her curves and gave her a regal look. And need I say, the whole attire was in sophisticated grey which strangely complimented her hair color…

She was worried, completely worried, and no she wasn't overreacting… no company would dare to employ a person who was supposedly the cause of a renowned company's downfall. She wouldn't have had to worry so much if she was living alone, but she had to take care of somebody. Somebody for whom she dedicated her whole life to…

* * *

He sighed as he stepped out of his Porsche, another boring day! He sometimes would just think of getting out of his life, run away from his responsibilities, and live life like how people his age would actually live. He was a successful business tycoon, he knew that already, but for god's sake, he was only twenty five and even if he did have a 'I don't care a damn' attitude (which actually made him look like he was some kind of a god or something) it was only human for him to have some fun; to spend some quality time with himself and catch up with his childhood friends, (for he did have a soft side) insult them, grunt at them and what not? And even though most of his friends worked at HIS group of companies, they hardly met, and even if they would it was always them talking about the company and him listening…

He was six feet tall, and had crimson eyes. His hair was neatly styled to give him a sophisticated look and the best part of his hair was it was two toned. He wore a Black blazer and his first two buttons were undone and he wore no tie. He hated ties. They were a leash according to him.

He was every woman's fantasy with a muscular body and all and yet he didn't find his ideal woman… at least he had thought that he had found her until she ditched him and ever since then, his personal life has been on the rocks, filled with one night stands and fake bimbos for whom he could care less.

He was Kai Hiwatari.

Owner of a huge chain of companies called the Hiwatari Corporation which he had inherited from his grandfather.

He ran a hand through his hair and stepped in his lavish office building. He could hear people greeting him with a "Good morning sir" or "Nice day" but he didn't even find it worthwhile to acknowledge his staff, not even a nod to show them that he had heard.

And the office staff didn't seem to mind his behavior... they either understood him well or loved their jobs too much!

He stepped into his cabin and sighed again, it was the same old routine and he was getting bugged of it. Nothing exciting was happening to him at the moment and he wished that he would do anything to make his life more interesting…

* * *

She knocked at the door and the babysitter opened it. Hilary handed the babysitter her wages and thanked her as the babysitter made her way out of the house. Even though Hilary had lost her job, she had had a huge pay packet with which she had bought a two bedroom apartment which was quite big and I am sure that any woman her age wouldn't have had the money to buy an apartment like that. The twenty four year old brunette scanned her home as if searching for somebody. Her home had a homey feel to it, the walls in her living room were painted blue and many pictures and paintings adorned the walls and as for the furniture, they looked sophisticated , a big couch and two bean bags and in the middle of it stood a glass table( made of unbreakable glass, of course) Her living room was also home to a flatscreen TV which was placed on a cabinet, below the TV was an X box which she loved to play and intended to keep for the little kiddo. Speaking of which, he was nowhere to be seen. Hilary now remembered that the babysitter had said that the kid had gone asleep and she had placed the sleeping child in his room; she breathed a sigh of relief and crept into the little kid's room and noted that he was indeed fast asleep. She smiled as she saw the sleeping form. Like a typical kid, he was sucking his thumb in his sleep and was smiling in his sleep. 'He must be having a good dream' she thought and she chuckled to herself at how cute the little kid looked.

No matter what the difficulties, she had always felt a strange sense of peace whenever she looked at the kid before her. 'Maybe its his charm to make me feel happy'

* * *

Its kinda short, I know but it's the first chapter of reality check and the other chapters will be longer. And o, review and tell me if you liked the chapter or not and flames are always welcome Cya'll later!


	2. My liittle nephew

* * *

Hi all I am back with the update of Reality check… hope you find it interesting and o thank you my dear reviewers:

**Sakurachan623**

**-izza-x23-**

**skyd**

**marishka91**

And as always, thank you to all the silent readers I hope you like this chapter

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

* * *

Reality check

Chapter 2: My little nephew

* * *

Previously-

He stepped into his cabin and sighed again, it was the same old routine and he was getting bugged of it. Nothing exciting was happening to him at the moment and he wished that he would do anything to make his life more interesting…

No matter what the difficulties, she had always felt a strange sense of peace whenever she looked at the kid before her. 'Maybe its his charm to make me feel happy'

* * *

Now-

He massaged his temples. This had never happened before. An employee sending a resignation letter in his company was practically unheard of and the employee happened to be one of the most efficient workers and he was the cause of the sudden streak of profits which the Hiwatari Corporation was enjoying… Now how on earth will he find a good replacement?

/Knock knock/ Kai only grunted in response. The person came in and grinned at his boss and he was lucky to hear a grunt in response he grinned wider and in a second added seriously,

"Kai, we urgently need a replacement"

'You think I don't know that?' "hn"

Tyson Granger sighed. When will his reserved boss (and need I say, his best friend) ever learn to give the right responses?

"I thought that with your permission, we could start recruiting"

"Anything else?"

"So that's a yes then"

Kai only grunted in response. He really needed to take a break.

Tyson grinned again "You know Kai, you really need to loosen up"

"Whatever"

* * *

Hilary yawned, she had been staying up late again and it was really tiring… she had already started applying for jobs in the net and hopefully she'll be called for recruiting. She was just about to shut her laptop when she heard a voice-

"Hilly?" (Hilary) A little kid of three years stood near the doorway of her bedroom. He was rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fists and yawned a bit. Anyone would say of how cute the kid looked, with chubby cheeks and curly hair, completely fair and had maroon eyes. He was the splitting image of his father a.k.a Hilary's brother in law. But he did inherit his curly blonde hair from his late mom.

Hilary smiled as she looked at the kid standing before her. "What is it, Aidan?" she asked as she scooped him in his arms.

"No goin to la-la land?" (Not going to sleep?)

"I was gonna… come on; let's go to la-la land"

A few days later-

'What am I gonna do? I've been searching for a decent job for ten days and all I've got are rejections… at this rate I'll have to try my luck as a waitress or something…' Hilary was now going towards her last interview for the day. True, she had gotten a lot of interview offers but the moment the potential employers came to know that she was the fired employee of SHIELD inc., they all shied away from her, giving her some excuses or other. She was presently making her way through a lavish building and she couldn't help but drool at the great design of the building. 'Must be a very rich owner' she mused.

* * *

Kai was going through all the resumes and stopped short at a particular one. He was well aware that she had been fired but a gut feeling told him that she wasn't the cause for the company's losses and his gut feeling had turned to be correct...

Tyson was pacing back and forth his cabin, the HR had interviewed TWENTY candidates already and Kai wasn't satisfied with any of them. 'At this rate, we'll have to be searching for a replacement for the whole millennium. Meh! If we live that long…'

"Hire her"

Tyson's jaws sagged, "Kai are you crazy? She brought down a company for kami's sake" Tyson was now standing before his boss as the boss had sent for him. As soon as he got to know that Kai was going to hire the said brunette, he really thought that Kai was officially out of it.

"Hire her"

"Kai, please listen to me, I know that I have no right to tell this, but dude, that woman could ruin the company for you"

Kai inwardly twitched. Didn't that baka understand what he just said?

"Hire her. End of discussion." So telling, Kai handed his assistant director a paper which Kai's legal advisor- Kenny had sent him. Tyson read through the contents and sighed. Kenny had found that the candidate was just framed and had nothing to do with the chaos and so it was perfectly safe and rather smart to employ her.

"No formal interview then?"

"Get it over with and hire her" the two toned man replied in a monotone which signaled the end of discussion.

* * *

She was happily walking and was in her own world, if nobody else were there, I am sure she would have pranced about like a little kid. She got the job and what's more, she didn't have to sell off her apartment like she originally planned to…

* * *

Aidan was running to and fro his bedroom. He had noticed that Hilly (for that was what he called Hilary as) was not tossing him up and down like she used to and his little mind could only wonder why Hilly didn't do that. His babysitter Natsumi was really very good to him but he didn't play any games with Natsumi the way he played hide and seek, Rock, paper n scissors with Hilly and it didn't help at all that he'd fall asleep before Hilly returned home.

Now however he picked up a bouncy ball and kept bouncing it on the wall, failing to catch it back with his little hands and breaking a lamp in the process. He just blocked his ears with his little index fingers and tightly shut his eyes when he heard the noise.

Aidan opened his eyes again and felt relieved that that lamp didn't eat him up like he thought and ran toward the lamp (now no longer called that, since its broken into ten pieces!) He really was curious as to what would happen if he poked at the broken glass pieces, but he remembered that Hilly had said not to play with pointy and sharp objects and this one was really, really sharp so he just shook his little head and did only one thing that little kids his age would do….

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhh waaaahhhhhhhhh"

Hilary rang her own doorbell silently noting to get some spare keys the next time she went out but no one answered it( obviously since a certain blond kid was throwing a tantrum and Natsumi was busy with the said kid. )After about ten minutes of waiting, a teary kiddo was in the arms of Natsumi at the doorstep.

Natsumi was a college student of about 5feet 5", she was very attractive with marmalade hair reaching her shoulders, had green eyes but her best feature however was a small, sharp nose but the said feature was currently scrunched up; courtesy the blond kid who seemed like he had just given a temper tantrum.

Hilary sighed as she looked at the scene before her.

"Natsumi, what did he do this time?"

"He broke a lamp and started crying, Hilary; but the strangest thing is, he isn't hurt and yet he's crying like he is"

Hilary sighed again and picked the kid up in her arms. This wasn't the only time Aidan broke things and cried for it. Kami, he cried like he's sorry for what he did and yet he broke things like there was no tomorrow. Hilary rocked the three year old and looked at his teary maroon eyes. Aidan just blinked and hugged Hilary's neck.

"Thanks a bunch Natsumi, you can go home now" said she has she handed over the money to Natsumi.

"Come on Aidan, stop crying, I know you're sorry" she said as she closed the door. Aidan only snuggled closer and was fast asleep!

'Boy! If only we adults could have no worries like kids, it would be heaven' she mused.

* * *

MD: Ha ha I bet you might have thought that Aidan was Hilary's son in the beginning. Anyways, that about wraps up the chapter 2 of reality check… hope you all enjoyed it… please review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not and flames are always welcome

Cya'll later


	3. Meeting my boss and a new friend

Hi all. I am back with the next instalment of reality check. Hope you like it ans thank you reviewers!!

**Midnight Hikari**

**marishka91**

**Annika Preminyer**

**violet247**

**demon-lulu**

**cartoon-watcher-4-eva**

**sky d**

* * *

Disclaimer: No I don't own beyblade but I do own this story and idea for it

* * *

Reality check

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting my boss and a new friend

* * *

"Speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

Previously:

"No formal interview then?"

"Get it over with and hire her" the two toned man replied in a monotone which signaled the end of discussion.

"Come on Aidan, stop crying, I know you're sorry" she said as she closed the door. Aidan only snuggled closer and was fast asleep!

'Boy! If only we adults could have no worries like kids, it would be heaven' she mused.

* * *

Now:

Kai Hiwatari stepped out of the elevator. He was heading towards his cabin whilst he heard the usual round of good mornings and Have a nice days, most of which he ignored and only grunted when his two assistant directors said hey there, Kai.

He really wanted to finish off today as soon as possible and planned on hitting the club for some 'relaxation' (which obviously meant the usual flings with some whores) although he never danced in those clubs for it was very unKai like but he did indulge in the 'pleasure' and Tyson(also the assistant managing director of his company) was rather pissed off by it. Here was Tyson wasting about an hour by trying hard to get it right with one of the pretty ladies and Kai would already be bedding them without even saying a word to his potential bed mate!

Kai had barely put his car keys in his drawer when a certain ponytailed man barged into his cabin.

"Kai, you do remember that the new recruit will be working from today, don't you?"

"hn" 'does this idiot know anything called manners?'

"Right, just checking" so saying, Tyson left with the exact speed as he had come minutes earlier.

* * *

Hilary was very excited to go to her new workplace; she had seen the building earlier and already had a good impression on it. She just hoped that her new boss wouldn't be a scumbag like her last one and hoped to god that she wouldn't have any bitchy colleagues like Ming Ming…

Hilary walked through the endless hallways and could very well be amazed at the vastness of the whole building. 'No matter how many times I walk through this building I'll always be amazed by it' she smiled as she scanned the paintings on the walls and headed towards the reception as that was where she was asked to go the day she got the job. She had expected to wait a while before someone showed up so she obviously surprised when she saw a bright beaming redhead waiting for her.

"Hello! You must be Hilary Tatibana. I am Salima" she smiled as she outstretched her hand. Hilary could only give a handshake in response and smile slightly. She was never used to being around nice and polite colleagues ever. Salima led her to Hilary's office and Hilary later found out that Salima was Kai's (her boss) personal assistant. After a while Salima left Hilary to her own devices (after briefing Hilary up about the job, of course). And before she knew it, it was lunchtime. Hilary quietly headed towards the exit as she always had her lunch at home (partly to check on Aidan) and besides her apartment was quite nearby. She walked as fast as she could and bumped into a person. She quickly muttered a sorry and was surprised to hear a cheerful voice. "Don't mention it! So, you must be the new recruit" Hilary nodded and politely introduced herself. "I am Max Tate but you can call me Max" he finished with a grin and Hilary couldn't help but smile back.

"So you're going out for lunch?"

"Uh yes, Salima said that it was okay to go out for lunch as the boss does that too."

"Well, that's Kai Hiwatari for you, completely anti social. 'Kay you better be going there's not much time left"

"Yea thanks" 'this day just keeps getting better and better' she smiled as she remembered Max. He was cute according to her, five feet eleven inches in height, blonde hair and the cutest blue eyes she had ever seen. 'It's weird how an assistant managing director of a reputed company can be this cheerful and friendly…'

* * *

Kai Hiwatari walked into his office and could only wonder of why Max snickered as he saw Kai walk by. 'That Tate gives me a headache'. He later found out why because waiting at his office was the very brunette he had hired.

Hilary cast a wary glance at the door. It was weird how she had to wait to meet her boss. A few minutes after she had arrived at work from lunch, Salima had come to Hilary and asked her to submit her marketing plan to the boss, herself. So, Hilary was obviously nervous as she half anticipated her boss to be like her former one.

"Good afternoon sir"

Kai just nodded. He had just entered his office and was greeted by his new recruit.

And the next half hour consisted of her explaining her agenda for Hiwatari Corp and Kai could only thank Kami that his instincts turned out to be correct. This woman in front of him was a brilliant person. He could tell as it was always his habit to observe people at first glance (his observations always turned out to correct)

Hilary left the office after half and hour and could only think that her boss was as anti social as Max had told him to be and was glad that she had got this job.

* * *

Awhile later Hilary headed home as she finished her day at work. She was pleasantly surprised to find her neighbor a.k.a her best friend Mariah Kon at her home. Apparently Natsumi took the day off a bit early and couldn't find the time to call Hilary up to inform her.

"Hey Hils, Natsumi just left. She said that she wanted to take care of some urgent work and so here I am taking care of Aidan for you."

"Thanks a bunch Mariah" Mariah Kon was a beautiful woman with astonishingly real pink hair and a chubby build. She had brown eyes which matched well with her hair

"Your welcome. So how was your day?"

"Great! Where's Aidan?" she scanned the living room but there was no sign of the chubby kid.

"O, that nephew of yours is sound asleep and Tristan's with him too. Tristan was Mariah's one year old kid who was the splitting image of his father but he did have his mom's nose and lips. His father was Ray Kon owned the Kon showroom and it was a car showroom if you must know.

"That's good. I was beginning to think that Aidan's broken another one of my lamps!" and they broke into fits of laughter.

Hilary and Mariah have been best friends since Hilary moved into the apartment. Mariah apart from Ray was one of the very few people who knew about Hilary's story and how she had ended up with Aidan to take care of. And what's more Mariah lived right next door (towards the left of Hilary's apartment to be exact)

* * *

Kai walked back and forth his bedroom. It was the first time in a longtime for him to not hit the disco and knock up a bimbo. A certain brunette was occupying his mind and no not in a perverted kind of a way. He kept wondering as to how he respected a woman for the first time (again, in a long time) and that too at the very first meeting. In Kai's eyes, Hilary looked pretty and was a killer combination of brains and beauty. He couldn't help but respect her as he secretly felt that she was independent just like him but that was about the only thing they had in common.

* * *

Okay before going off I have noticed one thing... there are not many new KaiHil stories these days.. I was waiting for my story to go to the next page and then I could update it but that didn't happen :(

Anyways this finishes the chapter three of reality check. Review and tell me whether you like it or not and as I always say-flames are always welcome.

C ya'll later!


End file.
